Merry Christmas Darling
by Karen M
Summary: Amanda and Lee ultimately spend a wonderful Christmas together


MERRY CHRISTMAS DARLING  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters are owned by Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions.  
The story is mine for everyone's enjoyment, and not to be reproduced without my permission.  
  
RATING: PG  
  
SUMMARY: Near Alternative Reality look at Lee and Amanda's closeness for the Christmas  
Holidays-late third season.  
  
PARTI  
  
"That's it, I've had enough. Amanda, come in here, I want to talk to you now," shouted her mother,  
Dotty from the den. "All right, mother, coming." Amanda heard her from the laundry room. As she   
reached the family room, she inquired, "What is it, mother, what's wrong?"   
  
"The boys are fighting again. They pinpoint you as the cause." Dotty voiced wearily. "Amanda, I  
know you have a lot on your mind lately, Thanksgiving around this house was very tense. Please, is  
there anything I can help you with to relieve your anxiety at all?"  
  
"Thanks, mother, but I have to resolve the problem on my own. I'm sorry for taking my frustrations  
out on you and the boys. I'll just have to work things out." There had been a monumental amount  
of stress at the office recently, Amanda knew by now, after knowing Lee Stetson for three years, that  
the holidays were a difficult time for him, especially with emotions and feelings. Sometimes, he still  
took his frustrations out on his partner, and this most recent session almost reached to the max for  
irritability on Scarecrow's part. Lee had been arguing with Amanda for about three weeks now, shutting  
her out, mostly over insignificant issues. Lee requested, and was assigned, a European case in Paris for  
about three weeks, and deliberately failed to include Amanda. Lee was due to return home the week  
after Thanksgiving.   
  
Amanda worked diligently during his time away, mostly cleaning up paperwork, and closing cases. She  
missed Lee terribly. Amanda made the decision to talk to Billy Melrose after the holiday about the   
whole situation.   
  
Amanda knocked on the Bullpen door, and Billy motioned, "Enter." "Sir, may I speak with you for a   
minute?" , a sad , withdrawn woman asked. "Of course, sit down , Amanda. What's on your mind?"  
She handed Billy a letter of resignation ,which he read carefully.   
  
"Why, Amanda? Although, I think I know already," he concluded. "I can't work with Lee anymore,  
sir. There's too much tension."   
  
"Amanda, give him a chance," Billy strongly felt that Lee was going through a lot of conflict, and was   
scared. "We've been round and round over this treatment in the past, Billy. I need to leave, to clear  
my head." Billy sadly asked, "When would be your last day?" "Tomorrow, Billy. I just can't return  
here anymore. We'll be in New England for the Christmas holidays, after that I intend to look for another  
position."   
  
  
  
"Is there any message for Lee?" Billy tried a last ditch effort. "I left a letter for him at his desk," she   
replied sadly. "Amanda, I think you're acting in haste," Billy sympathized. "What else can I do? We can't continue like this every day. Goodbye, Billy." She walked out of the Bullpen and Lee's life.  
  
PART II  
  
Lee's flight headed into Dulles on time, late Monday night after the holiday. Scarecrow had concluded the  
case earlier than expected. Paris had yielded no relief at all for him. He thought only of Amanda, and  
dreamed of her. The worst offender being the guilt he carried for treating her the way he had. When  
this frustration had occurred previously, he had promised his partner that he would try to treat her fairly.  
Now, he felt Amanda would never forgive him. Lee was at a loss as to how to handle the dilemma this  
time, or how to approach Amanda. All he knew was that he had to try.   
  
As he headed home from the airport, his Vette automatically seemed to steer in the direction of 4247  
Maplewood. As he approached, he noticed that her house was completely darkened. Amanda's jeep  
was nowhere to be seen. Lee then turned back toward his lonely apartment, knowing that nothing but  
sleeplessness and guilt would be his bedfellows.   
  
The next morning brought Scarecrow into the Q Bureau over an hour early. His first glance traveled to  
his partner's desk. All her personal belongings had been removed. "Oh, God, no," Lee whispered,  
panicking. Lee looked around for some sign from her, and then noticed the letter on his desk. His hands  
shook as he opened it, his eyes teared up as he anxiously read her letter. "Dearest Lee, I resigned from IFF  
effective, last Tuesday, so I won't be seeing you anymore. I can't take the tension between us   
I'll miss you terribly, Lee. I looked forward to seeing you everyday. You brightened my days. It's so  
hard to write this letter. I'm so glad to have known you, despite our differences. Yours, Amanda"   
Lee was in tears. "No," came a shout reverberating from IFF. "Amanda, no." As soon as he regained his  
composure, he ran down to the Bullpen, opened Billy's door without knocking, and demanded to talk to  
him. "What do you want, Stetson?" an angry Billy Melrose yelled. "Where's Amanda?" Lee demanded.  
"Don't use that tone with me, Scarecrow, or you'll be out the door swiftly. She's gone, thanks to you. I  
hope you're satisfied."  
  
"Billy, please tell me where she is," Lee pleaded, taking a seat, and running his hand through his hair.  
"I know I don't deserve her, but I can't live without her." "I don't know where she went, Lee. She  
said somewhere in New England, that's all she told me." Billy was still somewhat angry at his best agent.  
"I haven't placed her resignation in for processing as yet, and I don't intend to, on the premise that the  
two of you can work everything out. Casework is very slow right now. I'll give you at least two weeks  
to resolve the problem. Get going, Scarecrow. Come back with an answer I want to hear." "Thanks,  
Billy," Scarecrow hurried out the Bullpen door.   
  
Back at his apartment, Lee packed a suitcase of warm clothing, and then headed over to Arlington. He  
let himself in the back door. As he looked around, he noticed how beautifully Amanda's home was  
decorated for the Christmas holidays. The warm, friendly holiday setting reflected her personality.   
Her warmth was one of the many traits that Lee had grown to love in her. Yes, he loved her profoundly.  
He finally admitted that fact to himself, and thus, the frustration within himself on how to convey all  
his feelings to his partner. This caused the tension between them.   
  
Scarecrow looked around for any sign of the location as to where Amanda and her family might have  
traveled . On the kitchen table was a greeting card from Vermont. Her Aunt Hattie and Uncle Henry's  
bed and breakfast inn was located near Burlington, and was called the Maple Tree Inn. The envelope  
still had the address, 23 Old Smokey Rd. Lee called the Triple AAA for directions. He had a ten hour  
drive ahead of him. He decided to leave his Vette in Amanda's drive, and rent a Cherokee jeep for the  
trip. The rental car company came to pick Lee up, and escorted him to their location to claim his rental  
vehicle.   
  
Lee decided he would start out the next morning, and complete the journey within 10 hours, if possible.  
He knew that the Cherokee jeep would be more maneuverable on the highways of Vermont than his  
Corvette. That evening, he proceeded to an Arlington shopping mall. Scarecrow rarely ever went   
shopping , but he wanted to purchase a gift for his Amanda to make up for his callousness and to convey  
to her his true feelings, which he felt he could no longer hold back. On the second level, there was a   
small jewelry boutique. After searching diligently, Lee came across a beautiful angel pendant with small  
diamond chips encased at the angel's wings. This was the perfect gift for "his angel", at least, he hoped  
Amanda would accept the Christmas gift. There was also a beautiful antique pin for Dotty. He had the   
jewelry wrapped and he labeled each one. Lee found gifts for the boys at a teen specialty shop, a basketball  
ad lib video for Phillip, and a camera for Jamie. For Aunt Hattie and Uncle Henry, a pine cone basket ,  
accented with various Christmas decorations that would make a beautiful centerpiece. Lee felt good  
at the end of his evening, noting, that maybe some Christmas in the future, he would be part of a loving   
family. Amanda had instilled in him a philosophy concerning giving , and not asking for anything in  
return. She had exposed Lee to learning how to live, in general, during which his complacency, for the  
most part, turned to compassion for his fellow man. He could not lose her now.  
  
Lee had a peaceful night's sleep, and was on the road around 6:00 a.m. the next morning. He had decided on a stopover in Bennington, Vermont. When he reached Burlington, he thought, he would stay at a local  
hotel the first night, to gauge how the reunion between Amanda and himself.   
  
On the way up, his thoughts strayed to his partner, and how much he loved her. The Christmas music on  
the local radio station was wonderful. A favorite standard by the Carpenters called Merry Christmas,  
Darling drifted over the airways, and Lee listened closely to the refrain. "Merry Christmas, darling.  
We're apart, that's true. But I can dream, and in my dreams, I'm Christmas-ing with you," "Oh, Amanda,   
I miss you so," he thought, "please forgive me, darling, please. I need you, and I love you. Coming out of  
his thoughts to pay attention to his driving, the end of the Carpenters classic reverberated in his ear, "I've just one wish this Christmas Eve, I wish I were with you, I wish I were with you." "Amanda," he murmured softly, forgetting that no one could hear him, "I wish I were with you." Lee stopped for dinner  
at Bennington, as he decided previously. He hadn't planned to spend the night, but found that he was too  
tired to continue. He rented a room for the night, and the next morning, awoke to a winter wonderland.   
Listening to the local forecast, the weatherman warned all in the area not to travel, if you didn't have to.  
A winter storm was working it's way up through Burlington, with freezing temperatures and heavy snow.  
You know stubborn Stetson, he decided he "had to". All he wanted was to see Amanda. He set his sights  
toward Burlington.  
  
PART III  
  
Aunt Hattie and Uncle Henry West had been wonderful to Amanda and her family. The middle school  
had given permission for Phillip and Jamie to complete their schoolwork ahead of time, in order to stay  
awhile at their relative's home. The Inn was a busy stopover for travelers. Amanda, Dotty, and the boys  
were a big help to the Wests, and still had plenty of time to enjoy themselves. Aunt Hattie had noticed  
that Amanda was sometimes down, despite keeping herself busy. Always concerned about her favorite niece, she drew Amanda aside one day and asked, "Who is the young man you're so worried about, Mandy?" Aunt Hattie had always called her Mandy. "No one, Aunt Hattie," she was caught. "no one."  
"Mandy, don't give me that. I know you too well. Now, what's his name, just between you and me."  
Sometimes Amanda felt more comfortable with her Aunt than with her own mother. "His name is Lee  
Stetson. He was my boss. I quit my job over the distressing state between us." "Amanda, how long have  
you been in love with him?' her aunt prodded. "Aunt Hattie, I didn't say anything about-----stuttered her  
niece, dumbfounded. "You didn't have to, your eyes said it for you," Hattie wisely advised. "A problem  
isn't solved by running away from it, dear."   
  
"I know, but Lee gets so frustrated with himself, and takes this frustration out on me. I can't live like that   
everyday," her eyes were now full of tears. Aunt Hattie drew her niece to her, and gave her a comforting hug. "Dear, I think the only reason he is frustrated, is that he is afraid of telling you how he really feels  
about you. You are loved, Amanda, believe me." "Thanks, Aunt Hattie, for everything," a grateful Amanda answered,   
  
Listening to the local forecast on the TV, and concerned for anyone having to drive, an uncomfortable  
sensation of alarm swept across her whole being. causing her to tremble. She sensed a feeling of danger  
for someone close to her. Amanda's instincts were on the mark the majority of the time.  
  
Lee was driving almost blind in the terrible weather, and was about a mile from the Maple Tree Inn. He  
was traveling on Interstate 89. The jeep hit a large rut in the snow on the right side, and veered onto  
the median strip at an awkward angle.   
He did have his seat belt on at the time, the jeep turned over on it's side. Lee's head hit the steering wheel. He was dizzy, but hadn't blacked out as yet. The greeting card was with him from the Wests. His portable phone was working, and he attempted to call the Inn. The phone rang twice. Amanda answered  
because everyone else was busy with customers pulling in from the storm.   
  
"Hello, Maple Tree Inn. Can I help you?" greeted Amanda. "Manda," Lee was starting to get dizzy now,  
"on I 89----median strip----Cherokee----accident----love---." A frightened Amanda urged him to continue.  
"Lee?" Lee, where are you?" she tried to help Lee stay alert, "stay awake, please, oh Lee, please."  
Lee tried to continue, "Manda----I mile down from Inn---freezing----get help----love you, Manda."   
He blacked out. She dialed 911 and the local police as quickly as possible. She gave them the location  
that Lee had tried to get across to her over the phone. The storm subsided in about another hour.   
  
The phone rang loudly at the Maple Tree Inn and Amanda grabbed it. "Mrs. King, please," a state trooper  
requested. "This is she," Amanda replied. "Ma'am, we have a Mr. Stetson asking for you at our local St.  
Luke Hospital. He had a mishap with his Cherokee jeep." "Sir, can I drive to the hospital to see him now."  
She knew Lee needed her. The state trooper stated that the roads were passable, and he didn't see why she  
could'nt travel to St. Luke's, as long as she was careful. "Thanks, officer?" "Blake,ma'am, officer Blake." "Thanks, officer Blake. I really appreciate this." "Ma'am, the Cherokee is pretty well shot, we   
moved his luggage and Christmas gifts into his room." Officer Blake concluded. "Thanks again, sir"  
Amanda gratefully acknowledged.  
  
She placed the phone receiver back on it's headrest and tried to keep the tears from coming, but could not  
keep them in check. Aunt Hattie had heard the entire conversation. She came to Amanda and consoled  
her. "It's Lee, isn't it?" came her concerned query. Amanda nodded affirmatively. "I know you want to  
leave for St. Luke's. I'll inform your mother and the boys where you are. I will have a room ready for  
Lee to recouperate, for however long it takes. If he came up to Vermont to make amends, dear, he does  
truly love you. Now, go to him quickly. Stay as long as you want." Amanda gave Aunt Hattie a hug,  
grabbed her purse and coat, and carefully drove to the hospital. She asked to see Mr. Stetson at the  
receptionist desk.   
  
"He's in Room 213, Mrs. King. Second floor, walk to your right, as you leave the elevator." "Thanks,"  
she replied.  
  
Amanda ran into Lee's doctor, Dr Evans, at the entrance to his room. "Are you, Mrs. King?" the doctor  
inquired. "Yes, doctor," Amanda was full of questions for him. "Is Mr. Stetson going to be o.k.? How  
badly is he hurt ?" "Not badly at all. He has a concussion, a few bruised ribs, and a shoulder slightly out  
of joint. He's a very lucky young man. All he wants is to see you." Amanda blushed at the doctor's  
comment.   
  
"When can he be released from the hospital?" she inquired. "Oh, I would think day after tomorrow would  
be fine. You'll be taking care of that aspect, Mrs. King, I presume," he smiled knowingly. "Oh, yes, sir.  
Look, can I stay with him awhile?" "Certainly, you can probable stay with him overnight. We're not that  
crowded at present. There's an extra bed over in the corner you can use." Amanda phoned the Inn to let   
her Aunt and mother know what her intentions were. They all voiced their concern for Lee, and were   
relieved to know that he would be staying at the Inn within two days. Amanda would remain at the  
hospital until he was ready to leave.   
  
She entered Lee's room quietly. Scarecrow was lightly sleeping, but really didn't look the worse for wear.  
She pulled up a chair beside his bed, and placed her hand in his. She was so relieved that he wasn't hurt  
seriously, and she still remembered the frustration the last time they parted, the angry words. This all came  
to a head, and the tears started.   
  
Lee stirred from his sleep, his eyes slowly opened to see his partner at his bedside, head down, tears flowing. He mumbled to her, still somewhat groggy, "Amanda, I'm so sorry. Don't cry, please."  
She looked up toward Scarecrow. "Why are you in Vermont, Lee?" she managed to ask. Lee smiled,  
"I wanted to be with you. I couldn't stand the way we left each other. I'm so sorry, Amanda. I---I."  
"What, Lee? What are you trying to say," she waited. Amanda sat on his bed, close to him, waiting to  
hear the words that she longed for from her love. She brushed a strand of hair away from his face that   
had strayed.   
  
"I love you, Amanda, so much, for such a long time now. Please don't leave the Agency, or me."  
He took her hand and kissed it. "I just want to be near you, to spend Christmas with you. Then this  
happened." Lee waited. "Lee Stetson, you are impossible," she teased, "and I love you, too. Aunt   
Hattie has your room all ready for you at the Inn to rest and get better. And you're going to cooperate,  
do you hear ," "Yes, ma'am," he smiled lovingly, "Amanda," Lee whispered, "can you pretend that  
there's mistletoe here?" Amanda leaned in for a kiss.   
  
Lee stayed at the Inn until after the Christmas holidays. He didn't take long to fully recover. During  
his stay, he helped with customers, decorated, spent time with Phillip and Jamie, and charmed the pants  
off Dotty. Billy gave both of them time off through New Years Day, and he tore up Amanda's resignation.  
He wished everyone a happy holiday.   
  
Lee and Amanda took an old fashioned sleigh ride in the winter wonderland presented to them from a   
fresh snowfall. Later on, they sat before a roaring fire, armed with hot chocolate, and entwined in each  
other's arms. It was Christmas Eve. Lee snuggled with his Amanda, cuddled in a warm quilt. He wondered if heaven was like this moment, because it sure felt like he was there. Lee kissed her passionately, and with the strains of the Carpenter's in the background, whispered "Merry Christmas,  
darling. I'm home. I love you, Amanda." "I love you, too, Lee, now and every Christmas."   
  
The End   



End file.
